Suite Life With Munks?
by Brellanette Rocks
Summary: The munks and ettes' come to live an go to school at the S.S. Tipton. I wrote the first AATC and Suite Life on Deck Crossover! YAY! R&R please no flames! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I don't own the Munks or Ettes' or Dave OR the Suite Life cast I only own the story(I think..), LeeLee Tanner, Shi-Shi Tanner, Terra Tanner,  
Ben Harris, Gason (Pronunces Jason) Harris, and Jeremy Harris Most of my OC's won't be in here until next chapter. Oh and Hope Ya'll like it!

"Wow we're on the S.S Tipton already!" Brittany squeled while signaling Alvin and Dave to bring her 200 pound luggage in to the lobby.  
"Yeah. I can't believe this is where we're going to live and go to school!" Jeanette said hugging Simons arm obviously frightened to not be at home with Rebecca. "I know we're going to Italy next month." Simon said with a reasurring smile.  
"Oh Theodore in 4 months we're going to Paris oh thats going to be beautiful." Eleanor said twirling in a circle dropping all her luggage which was only a suitcase and a carry-on. "Opps." She said blushing.  
"Oh hello, you must be Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. I'm the manager." A short, bald man said coming up to the Chipmunks, then look down and saw the girls next to them. "Oh I don't believe I know who you are."  
"I'm Brittany these are my sisters Eleanor and Jeanette." Brittany said gesturing to her sisters.  
"Hello nice to meet you." Jeanette said putting out her hand thus letting go of Simon's arm.  
"Nice to meet you too girls." He said returning the hand shake.  
"All ashore who's going ashore." The intercom said.  
"Bye Becca! We love you." The Chipettes said hugging their 22 year old gaurdian.  
"Love you too girls I'll miss you so much." She said hugging them back.  
"Bye Dave! We love you!" Theodore and Simon said hugging Dave.  
"Love you too, wait where's Alvin!" Dave said looking over at Alvin who was already talking to girls. "!" Dave yelled.  
"Oh uh oops sorry Dave love ya." He said coming up and giving Dave a quick hug. Then both the chipmunks and chipettes watched their gaurdians leave.  
Now at the sky deck.  
"I heard six new kids are coming." Cody said.  
"I hope at least one of them a single hot chick." Zack said dreamly.  
"You're a pig." Bailey said rolling her eyes.  
"Yeah you'd know farm girl." Cody smirked.  
"Oh shut up Cody." Bailey said with her hands on her hips. When suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. As she turned around she saw six 4 foot tall chipmunks standing right behind them.  
"Oh sorry to bother you but do you got to school her we just arrived and wanted to find someone who could uh show us around?."The tallest, brunette girl chipmunk asked.  
"Yeah uh sure. I'm Bailey by the way." Bailey said sticking her hand out which the girl gladly excepted.  
"I'm Jeanette. But you can call me Jeanie or Jean or whatever you'd like, that's not nerd or geek or four eyes." Jeanette said giggling.  
"Well hello Jeanette. How are you doing this fine day." Cody said attempting to flirt.  
"Fine thank you. How about you?" She replyed.  
"Same here." He said trying to be cool and lean on the table, which fliped ove causing him to fall. "Oww."  
"Oh dear are you okay?" Jeanette said bending down to help him up.  
"Yeah, thanks I'm Cody, Cody Martin." He said trying to be cool once more.  
"Okay I'm Jeanette, Jeanette Miller." Jeanie said slightly raising an eyebrow. Simon took notice of this flirting and took Jeanette's arm to pull her away.  
"Hey Jeanette, want to go get a smoothie?" Simon said pulling her am a bit.  
"Oh sure." She said walking over to the juice bar.  
"Well who is this pretty lady?" Zack said trying to make a move on Britt.  
"That's my girlfriend." Alvin said pulling Brittany over to his side. Zack only put his arms up in defence. (By the way only Alvin and Britt are dating though they're sixteen going on seventeen Ellie and Theo aren't together same with Si and Jean. Not that either broke up just pretend they were never together in my other stories)  
"Anyway," Brittany said giving Alvin the death stare. "I'm Brittany and that's my stupid boyfriend Alvin."  
"Well hi I'm Zack but you can call my Zack Attack."  
"Wel Zack I'm gonna go get some smoothies see you around?" She said.  
"Yes I will." He replyed and she walked away.  
Hey guys did ya like it? Sorry it was so short I'll update soon! Yay to the first Suite Life On Deck and AATC crossover! Sorry about the lack of Theo and Ellie they'll definatly be more of them later! :D! ~Brella 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay scince Wendy really wanted me to, so i'm updating on this. So disclaimer blah, blah, blah you get the point.

*At London's NEW cabin (London's new cabin is just as big as her hotel room at the Tipton Hotel)*

"So London why'd your dad let you have a bigger room?" Bailey asked looking around the gigantic place.

"You know how daddy got married again?" Bailey nodded, "Well she had daughters so they're coming to live with moi." She said.

"So what's their names?" Bailey asked.

"Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor." She said, "Totally eighties names."

"Oh I met them earlier today so when are they moving in?" Bailey asked anxious to see them again.

"Well two of them are moving in with me the other is moving in with you."

"Which one is moving in with me?" She asked.

"Uh Jeanette, I think." She said. Then there was a knock on the door. London opened it to find three 3 foot tall chipmunks stanting at the door. "Ah, rats!" She screamed.

"Chipmunks, acually and if we were 6' tall then it be more reasonable to call me," She resived glares from her sisters. "us rats." Brittany said. "I'm Brittany." Brittany said.

"Oh, sorry come in make your selves at home." Then they all started piling in.

"I'm Jeanette by the way." Jeanette said to London.

"London Tipton." She said back.

"I'm Eleanor hi!" Eleanor said waving.

"Uh, London Tipton." London said confused a bit.

"So where should I put my things?" Brittany asked as thirteen bell hops came in carrying one, 200 pound suitcase each.

"In the closet." She said guesturing to a large door. When Brittany opened it she gasped.

"Oh my god my DREAM!" She squealed (Told ya I say squealed a lot in my stories!)

"Well Jeanette we should go back to our cabin." Bailey said opening the door.

"Yeah your right, I bet your right a lot though." Jeanette said smiling at her new friend. Then they walked over to their cabin.  
...

*At Zach's cabin*

"Marcus, why are you moving in to another cabin?" Zack asked a bit upset.

"Your a slob."

"Not as bad as Woody."

"So I'm not moving in with Woody."

"Well then who are you moving in with."

"Theodore Seville from Alvin and the Chipmunks."

"Fine go chill with your famous buddy." Zack said then Marus left with all his stuff. 20 minutes later some kid came into his room.

"Yo roomie whas' up?" Alvin said putting out his fist.

"Dude, I'm sorry I hit on your girlfriend just don't hit me." Zack said covering face.

"Ah, it's okay hit on her all you want. I'd do the same thing." Alvin said then he set up all his stuff.

"Your not a neat freak are you?"

"Nah, if by neat you mean someone who will but a gym sock bomb in your teachers car, then yes, otherwise no."

"You are AWESOME!" Zack said.  
...

"Wait go over this one more time, I'm going to have this cabin all to my self." Woody said excited.

"Yes, Woody now if you will excuse me I'm going to my new, not gross cabin." Cody said carrying all his things out of the room and going to his new cabin. When he reached his new cabin he opened the door to find someone in there already.

"Oh hi, I'm Simon." Simon said holding out his hand.

"Oh, I'm Cody." Cody said.

"Oh are you the one who was hitting on Brittany?" Simon asked.

"Oh no that was my obnoxious brother Zack."

"The one thats going to be in a cabin with my obnoxious brother, Alvin?"

"Yeah, Marcus moved in with someone named Theodore."

"Oh yeah I know Marcus a couple months ago he slept over with me and my brothers."

"Oh cool, so that girl Jeanette is she your girlfriend?"

"Oh, no of course not."

"Oh great." Cody said happily. "Wait what's that picture of?" He asked pointing to a piture of Simon carrying Jeanette in bridal pose.

"Oh that was when we went to a dance we were dared to take that picture."

"Oh well do you know what room she'll be in?" Cody asked.

"Uh yeah 1357." Simon said suspisously. (I don't really know what room Bailey is in so correct me if you know.)

"Oh great so I'm going to go to my friends cabin, bye." Cody said then rushed to room 1357.  
...

"Okay so this'll be our cabin." Bailey said then Jeanette set up all her stuff. When she was done there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Jeanette said then opened the door up to see Cody leaning against the side of the door with a rose in his hand.

"I know we haven't known each other for long but," Then he got on one knee. "will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well of course I will." Jeanette said giggling. Bailey glared at Cody.

"So lets go to the sky deck for smoothies."

"Okay." Jeanette giggled. Then they left.

"Oh I hate Cody he should rot in a hole!" Bailey mummbled. Then there was another knock at the door. When she opened it Simon ran into the room.

"Where is she!" He said.

"Who?"

"Jeanette."

"Just left with her new boyfriend Cody." She snapped.

"Dang it I'm to late."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've had a crush on Jeanie for a long time."

"Huh, Codys my ex boyfriend but I still love him."

"I've got an idea."

"I'm all for it." She said.

"What if we pretend to be dating to make them jealous."

"I like it."

"Well anyway I'm Simon."

"And I'm Bailey."

"Nice to meet you." They said at the same time.  
...

Okay so how'd I do? Like it or hate it? Anyway so yes it's Brittany Miller-Tipton, Jeanette Miller-Tipton, and Eleanor Miller-Tipton. So yup have a nice day. I need at least 10 reviews to go on. Thanks.


End file.
